Saburo Nagi
Sukuno Nagi (ナギスクの, Nagi Sukuno) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, member and captain of Team Inodai. He is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Nagi clan and Sarutobi clan. He is one of the Third Hokage's grandchildren. Background He grew up with his brothers Kaze and Asao and his older sister Zakuro, raized by his single mother. He grew up cheerful and was a rather popular student in the academy. He got average marks, and liked to play pranks with his friends Hitomi and Kaname. He later became best friends with Kaname Hatake, and they played a lot together. He was a very popular student. He passed the Academy and was placed into a team with Hitomi Toho Shuzoko and Hakuro Hyuga, with their sensei Inodai, forming Team Inodai. Personality He loves to make funny jokes and doesn't take things seriously. He is carefree and easygoing most of the time, but does show some serious sides of him. He acts cool and calm to appear more appealing to women. He also likes to get himself into trouble. He is described to be a nice person, and is always positive. He is very close to his team mates, acting like a brother to them. He dreams of having a younger sibling to dote over. His dream is to become part of the ANBU, and wants to wear a mask with his Nagi make up over it. He is shown to be a great leader, and also very clever, so he is often chosen to be the team captain or at least one of the ones in charge. He seems to enjoy being in charge most of the time. He likes comfort over all, even changing his outfit for it. He also seems to like sports a lot. Appearance Sukuno has short wavy blue hair with his fringe parted to the side. His skin is slightly tanned like Naruto, and has dark brown eyes. He has a red stripe on his face, from his cheeks over his nose, the Nagi clan make up. He wears his forehead protector the traditional way. He, like his two team mates, has two Shippuden outfits. In Part I, he wore a light blue long sleeved round necked top under a sleeveless kacki body warmer, only ziped up at the bottom. He also had light green wrist bands. On his left shoulder is the Konoha symbol. He wore the traditional ninja sandals. In Part II, he wore a dark red long sleeved top with a thick collar. Around his waist was a metal plate to protect it. He wore long grey trousers with red pockets tucked into knee length boots. He also wore a red a yellow feather in his hair, stating his grandmother gave it to him. He disliked this outfit, saying it was "Too hot" and "concealed" him too much. So he changes it to a black top with it open at the top under a short sleeved brown jacket. He changes his forehead protector's colour to black, and regains his blue ninja sandals. He now wears sandstone flare trousers with a high belt with a red zip. He wears fishnets on his wrists, and has two scrolls on his hips. Abilities His chakra type is water, and he often uses it while fighting, but states that he prefers using his own proper abilities. He shows to be skilled in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, and not doing much Taijutsu. He also uses long ranged weapons with Kunai and Shuriken stars. Kekkei Genkai The Nagi clan members use the sunlight to produce chakra, and all depending on the time of day, the chakra will be stronger. He inherited this ability from his father, whome he never knew. This ability can also give Nagi members capacity to stun enemies with the sunlight, although it is very difficult to master, and Sukuno has not managed to yet. Another jutsu that he can do is the Sun Storage Jutsu. He stores the sunlight in his two scrolls. One of them holds sunlight from the sky, the other reflecting from the earth. He uses the sunlight to make chakra strings to keep his foes in place. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagure Flak Jacket. His hair is also noticably longer Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Sukuno and his team took part in the Chūnin exams together with the other rookies. Before the exams he said to himself that only the best had made it through. During the exams, Sukuno fought his brother in the first round and won. He also cheered for his team mates during their fights. He is present when Naruto fights Kiba and comments on Kiba's fighting style. Visibly impressed. Invation of Konoha Arc Orochimaru made his move to invade Konoha which ended in the death of the Third Hokage. Sukuno was very shocked to hear about his death, and is seen at the funeral with a grieved expression. Sasuke's Retrieval Arc When he found out about Sasuke's departure, he and Hitomi were sent as backup for the Sasuke Retreival Squad. Sukuno helps Shikamaru against Tayuya, and then Temari. He is impressed by Temari's abilities, and decides to surpass her one day. He is later seen in the medical wing with a broken hand beside Hitomi. Together they decide to devise their team to train on their own for some time. The final scene with Sukuno is one of him and his brothers walking down a path, away from his Team. During the time skip Little is known about what he did during the time skip, but he does say that he Stayed in Konoha and trained with his brother their gen and nin jutsu. Part II Sai and Sasuke Arc Sukuno is reintroduced while Naruto finds team 8. He seems all around happy to see Naruto again, and calls him "Reckless always returns". He and his team is reunited, and they do the bell challenge and succeed. It is thanks to Sukuno's witts that they found a way to get the bells, and Sukuno tells Hitomi and Hakuro of a way to combine their abilities. He is also very happy when Sawaii returned to the village. Suku-Yume Alliance Arc Sukuno is sent on a two man mission with a kunoichi from a different team. Her name was Yume. Yume became infactuated with Sukuno, and the two almost instantly got along. Their mission was to guard the Princess of one of the Kingdoms in the Land Of Earth. They succeed in their mission and pull off many combined jutsu together, including creating a Justu they named Raindrop-Sunrise no Jutsu. They two remain close throughout the rest of the series, and they often go on dates and soon become an official couple. Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Sukuno and Yume were saved by one of Tsunade's summons. Although, Sukuno gets badly injured due to the fact that he used himself to protect Yume from some falling buildings. He is later seen on a medical stretcher beside an injured Hakuro. When they find out that Hitomi was dead, they are crushed by grief. Sukuno watches as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revives all those who had died during his attack, and is relieved to see Hitomi come back to life. He is later seen with his arm around Yume when Naruto returns to the village, and is one of the ninja to toss Naruto into the air. Konoha History Arc In the anime, he sent with Neji Kiba Akamaru Tenten and Hakuro to rescue Hinata from the Two Kumo spectators. On the way, they run into a trap, but Sukuno and Tenten stays behind to take care of it while the others go on ahead. He is later seen with Tenten, asking if Hinata was alright. Chikara Arc Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi Word War Arc Sukuno and his team together with other ninja participated in the war without hesitation. He was placed under the Fifth Division, where works as one of the captains. Ten-Tails Revival Arc He met his father Gunshin for the first time during the edo tensai,Saburo was overjoyed to finally meet him. Gunshin told his children all he wanted to tell them before fading away, finally in peace after seeing his children at last. Saburo was one of the main ninja who fought Chiyo and Kimimaro. He also saved Kankurou's life against Hanzō. He later is shown with his team when Sasuke returns, but shows to not particularly care that he returned. He stands beside Hitomi while Hakuro cries over Neji's dead body, and later tries to comfort him. Movies and Spin-Offs Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Sukuno Sawaii and Ren are assigned along with Naruto, Sakura and Rock Lee to protect the Land of The Moon's prince during his world trip. Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Sukuno makes a brief appearance with Hakuro during Naruto and Sai's recovery party and when they were slapped by Sakura in the hospital. Naruto Shippūden 6: Road to Ninja Sukuno and his team appear in Road to Ninja. He became very shy and secluded, and often hid behind his sensei. He no longer was the carefree and calm man. His outfit changed too. His forehead protector was now around his neck, and his hair was much longer and tied in a low ponytail. He now wore a longsleeved highneck black top under a china blue and navy blue hoodie. His trousers and shoes stay the same. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Sukuno makes his fist appearance in the Valentines special called You Can't Run From It Sensei! where he and his team and Rock Lee are trying to get dates. Sukuno's main goal for the first part of it was trying to get a date with Yume (which he does), but he helps Rock Lee, Guy, Hitomi and Hakuro convince Inodai to ask his crush. Rock Lee and Guy did not know that his crush was Yoruha, so it came a shock to them. He is seen at the end holding hands with Yume, and talking to Seimei and Hitomi . He appears in lots of other episodes, often with very commedic scenes. Trivia *His family name comes from the name of the brother of Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun. *He acts like a brother to his two cousins Konohamaru and Sawaii. *He dates Yume *He and Hitomi monitor Inodai when it comes to his crush, Yoruha Shin *He is Kaname Hatake's best friend *According to Data books: **His favorite food is all kinds of dango **His least favorite food is any kind of salad **In the first Data Book, he wanted to fight Kiba, and in the second, he wanted to fight Seimei. Reference Sukuno belongs to TamandOmar4ever.deviantart.com on deviantart Yume belongs to poju-fan.deviant.com one deviantart Category:DRAFT